Chin up, Buttercup
by midnight petals
Summary: "Because good music can be so hard to find" He whispers in a husky voice. And her breathe gets caught in her chest. Her heart beats faster. What did he even mean by that? And towards the end " Tell me I'm your national anthem" She whispers. He could only smirk at her wildness. And this was their beginning. "Somewhere I belong" They whisper. To each other.


**Hey guys! Came up with a new story. **

**Its going to be a real deep one.**

**And this would be the first time I would be writing in first person.**

**Now go ahead and enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"All I ever wanted was to reach out and touch another human being not just with my hands but with my heart"<strong>_

I'm here, in a coffee shop. A nice cafe. I usually don't sit downstairs in the cafe. Its always crowed. And I feel like everyone can see through you. So instead I choose to sit upstairs. In the far end corner . Its a small round table. And two chairs. I keep my messenger bag and my keys on that chair. I pull out my headphones, phone and a book. I usually order Crunchy frappe. I look around while I await the frappe. Very next to me is the open space. I can look at the road and the people passing by. There's this huge tree which has its branch near to where I sit. The place I sit, it has a huge window like thing. Its not a window. There's no wall. Its just like a small barrier to not fall out. To my left is the rest of the cafe. This place, its my hideout. When I sit here, its like I'm safe from the rest of the world. A world that's harsh and cruel. I love this place a lot. I sit here for hours on end. I actually have no thoughts sometimes. I just stare at everyone. Outside and inside. I look at the people who come and go. They come in groups. They're friends. Family. And I'm the only person who comes alone. Its like everyone knows that the corner place is mine and mine. Alone.

You're wondering who I am? Let me start! I'm Haruno Sakura.. I'm 20 years old. I'm a university student. I'm friendless. I've had friends before. But of course they weren't true. They were the type to just use me and forget all about my existence the next day. I'm an average student. Neither am I beautiful or brainy. I don't have guys stalking me. Neither can I afford fancy clothes like the girls at the university. I'm more of the person who just wears a jeans and top. And I've a sling bag. Its not fancy either. Its just decent.

Are you wondering about my family? Oh well what do you know? I've the perfect family. So loving and caring. Everyone loves me. How awesome is that?

Just kidding.

Well I've the worst ever family in the history of the world. Father? He makes me laugh. In a bitter way. He is the person who doesn't deserve to be called a father. Okay. I don't want to go in details about him . For now. Mother? Hahaha! She's a psycho bitch! Excuse my language. But really. She is an entire different story. Well lets leave them for now. Basically I left them like two years back. Because I've had enough of them. No. They aren't the happy couple. Not in the least.

I found my much needed escape. And well at the university, I'm a corner student. No one really notices or cares about me. I keep ditching classes often. I've missed out on tests. And you're wondering why I'm doing this? Screwing up my own life? Hello! If you haven't noticed...

I'm a depressed person. I don't have a single friend. Everyday I come to this cafe in the hopes of finding one true friend. But so far my luck is bad. Not that it ever was good. I sit here from morning to evening. I sleep when I'm sleepy. I listen to music. I jolt down my thoughts hoping one day , someone will read it and know what I've been through. But its too much to hope for.

I leave the cafe around 7 in the evening. And now it was time for me to leave. I pick up my stuff and wave at the lady who serves me all the time. I walk back to my apartment. Its not much. But its home now.

I was about to take a left when someone crashed into me. I fell with that person on top. It took me all of two minutes to get back on my feet. The person who fell on me had gotten up too.

"Are you heading home?" The stranger asks. I just nod in affirmation.

"Do you have a first aid box I can use?" The guy spoke in a deep sexy voice. It was like velvet and winter and mysterious.

"Yes" I say. My breathe gets caught in my lungs. My heart starts beating even faster. The stranger was a beautiful guy. He was like the incarnation of a Greek god.

"Lead the way to your place." He says impatiently.

I nod. I notice there was blood on his hands. And shirt.

"You're hurt" I say. Leading the way to my not so nice place of a home.

"Isn't that obvious?" He says raspyly.

After a five min walk we reached my place.

"You live here?" He asks in a slightly shocked voice.

"Yes" I answer.

I open the door and let him enter with me. I drop my bag and keys on the counter. I go to the bathroom to get the first - aid kit.

I can see him looking around the house. I wasn't a messy person. It was decent. As I walk towards him carrying the box, he sits down on the couch.

I open the antiseptic to clean his wounds. He snatches his hands away. I was taken aback. I stand up nervous.

"I can do that myself" He grunts. I nod and go off to the kitchen to make some tea.

I was in the kitchen. I don't know why I even let him in. Don't get me wrong. I don't bring strangers home. I can't stand people being hurt. That's why I got him home. And from the looks of him, he seemed decent and there was something about him that made me think he wasn't gonna harm me. By the end of my thoughts, the tea was done. I take it out.

"Here. I made some tea. Hope you feel better." I offered him. I didnt want to offend him any further

"You live alone?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. He takes my tea.

"Yea" I answer.

"What do you do? Work? Study?" He asks. As if he is trying to figure me out.

"I study at Konoha University. I work on the weekends in a saloon." I answer. Yeah. That's what I do to pay my bills off.

"I've never seen you around. " He states. I look at him in shock. Was he in the same university too? This handsome stranger? My god!

"You go there too?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Hn. Will be entering the final year in a month" He states. As he sips his tea down.

"Me too" I whisper.

He looks at me.

"Which course?" He asks in doubt.

"Biotechnology" I answer. That's true. I wanted to make some medicines to cure deadly diseases. That's why I took it up. Genes were interesting to me.

"Looks like you want to save the world. " He chuckles. I've never heard something so beautiful. But I do know we are world's apart.

"I study business. Why haven't I seen you before?" He asks.

"Oh. I'm a nobody. I don't have friends. I spend all my time on the roof top. I'm more of the invisible corner kid" I smile at him. I was kinda proud of it. You know.

"Thanks for the tea. If its not much, I'll lie here on the couch and Ill be gone in the morning." He states.

I nod.

I leave the living room. I lock myself up in my bedroom. I knew my heart was beating way too fast. I knew this guy was bad news to my heart. The way he spoke, the way his voice sounded was like honey and velet . Like dark chocolate. I knew I needed to calm down. I set myself up on my bed. Switch on the laptop. I had saved up enough money to get myself a phone and laptop. It was a brand new HP laptop. I was pretty happy with it. I put on music. Went on an online chatting website.

Almost three hours were up. I couldn't find any one worth talking to. It was 10pm. My classes started at 7:30 and I needed sleep. I realzed that there was a guy in my living room and I didn't know his name. I decided to check up on him. There he was, laying lazily on the couch. He was using his iPhone. And that very moment, I felt my breathe get caught in my chest. His ebony bangs were framing his face. The aristocrat structre of his face was a sight to see. Only then did I realize that he had flawless skin. All in all he was a sight to see. He smelled of mint and dew drops and pine trees . I knew he was way out of my league. Guess he would just remain in the back of my head. I sighed.

"Please switch off the light before you sleep. I'm sorry its not much. I think you should take my room.I'm sure rich kids like you wouldn't be comfortable sleeping on a couch." I said nervously. I didn't want to offend him. I looked at him unsurly.

"Hn" Was all he said. His face was as blank as ever. There wasn't a flicker of emotion. He had already turned his attention towards his phone. From the way I got a disinterested answer, I knew he had no interest in me. Not even the silghtest bit of curiousity was indicated on his face. I sighed. Of course , how can someone from the rich relam even like me? Me, from the poor relam?! I headed straight to bed. Sleep took over me.

The next morning, I woke up to find the house empty. He had already left. Without a word. I should have expected this. Rich kids would never want to be identified with a street kid. I was hoping he would at least say thank you. But looks like it was too much to ask. Well it was already 6:15. I better get ready. Around 6:45 I was done . It was already november. The cold winter had started making its presence. So as to not regret my chocie of clothing, I wore a black pepe jeans and half sleeve black top which was v-necked. I wore my red trench coat over it. My hair was tied to a side pony. To my left. I never did put on makeup. Just the sunscreen. I took my sling bag and slung it. Time for me to leave. It was half an hour walk to university from my place. I would reach by 7:15. Just in time for the class.

After locking the door, I start walking. It was still foggy and the fresh breeze washed over my face. I loved walking like this. I pulled my Skullcandy headhones and tuned into Fallout Boy. I loved their-My songs know what you did in the dark. I walked for another 20 mins and soon the university was in view. I put my headphones back. I headed staight to my first period class. It was English. Like usual I sat at the far end corner of the class. Next to my seat was a window and I could look at the outside world. Nature was my best friend. There were only two other benches next to me. No one came here.

The class was full. Everyone seemed to have settled down. I felt someone sit next to me. But I didn't want to look. I knew that must be some kid who was outcast as well. Ah! Life was so unfair sometimes. The teacher had started calling roll numbers. Five minutes later she was teaching. I was following whatever she said. I loved English literature. Especally Julius Caesar.

"Mr. Uchiha, why don't you read out Caesar's monolgue?" She said.

I knew this Uchiha kid was like super rich kid. People said he was very handsome. And girls fawned over him. I didn't bother looking at him.

There was a noise of pushing the chair behind right next to me. That's when I realized that this guy was seated next to me. I could feel the entire class turning towards our row. I kept my head down. I didn't want to receive any negative comments on how I look. I didn't bother looking at this Uchiha dude too. After his speach and a big round of applause and some squealing the class was quiet. I could feel someone staring at me. I knew this Uchiha was staring. I did not in kind of way look at him. Guess he was looking at me as if to say how pathetic I am.

Soon the bell rang. I was more than happy to leave this class room. It was very weird. I waited for the entire class to leave. Finally, the stuck up kids were gone. I was the only one left. It was 8:30. I still had 30 mins for my next class. I decided to leave and sit down near the small pond. And there was a huge mango tree near it. No one usually came to that place. I left. Soon I was in my happy place.

I sat down under the tree. Throwing some pebbles into the pond.

"Nature lover, I see!" A deep husky voice spoke. I was startled. I turned around to look who it was.

"Oh! Its you." I breathed heavily. At the same time I was nervous. Why was a rich kid talking to me?

"Hn. So you weren't lying when you said you were a loner." He stated. There he was standing in his 6'3 inch glory. With black jeans and navy blue shirt. His eyes were so dark and deep that I could drown in them forever. His hair was soft and silky, it reflected the sun rays. No, I can't let him distract me. Two more semesters to go. And finally I will have a job. Can't have time for silly school girl crush.

"I don't have the habit of lying" I state softly.

He sits down next to me. I don't know why. Didn't rich kids have their own group?

"Good. You didn't spare me a glance at English" He stated calmly.

I was taken aback. Whaaaaat! This dude is Uchiha fucking Sasuke?!

"You are Sasuke?" Shock was written all over my face. I knew I would have looked like a freak to him.

"Looks like you never knew me." He smirks when he looks at me.

"Well yeah, I mean I never knew how you looked. Just heard your name." I said shyly. I felt dumb for not making the connection.

"Hn." He doesn't say much and I wonder what he is thinking.

"Why are you talking to me? I am a nobody. Why? " I asked in a matter of fact way.

"Because good music is so hard to find"

_**"This is where it all begins. Everything starts here, today."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah ! Finally done with the first chapter!<strong>

**Tell me how you guys find it.**

**Its going to be a real deep story.**

**As for my other stories, Will be updating in a week's time. **

**Two more chapters of the Manga and NO MORE NARUTO! *sob* *sob***

**Be good and REVIEW! If you do review, I'll make our wish come truee! *Wink***

**Till then spread the SasuSaku love. **

**Ja Ne! **


End file.
